The One
by Shinigami29
Summary: A tenth wraith... but is she as fearful as the others? Who is she, and what is her past? What does she wish for the youngest Took, and how can she help him?
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples! I'm hopeless... I know... but I'm starting a new fic! Its gonna be a slash, so if it sucks, do NOT blame me... anyways... this is sorta related to my story Their Mistakes, except that Pippin is 'the one'... and don't ask what significance 'the one' has, and reading the other story will not help you, because it's not written yet.  
  
Pixie: shut up and write already...  
  
Dusk: don't be so cruel to my aibou  
  
Ami: no worried... she has mood swings, remember?  
  
Morder: mhm... she 'bout 5 months along now...  
  
Ami: sweet!! Baby will be born in April!  
  
Pixie: *grumbles* yeah... real sweet...  
  
Ami: *rolls eyes* anyways... I spent time finding out the ages of the people in the Lord of the Rings!!  
  
Morder: you don't 'ave everyone...  
  
Ami: What because I got lazy after I couldn't find Legolas and Gimli... anyways... Enjoy! Joy Ginn!  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Lord of the Rings, J.R. Tolkin does. If I did, I wouldn't be here, begging on my knees for you not to rat me out (indeed I would be in a palace of Crystal...) I DON'T WANNA GET SUED!! I'M POOR!!  
  
-  
  
Prologue  
  
-  
  
It was the year 2999 in the Third Age. 1396 SR. At the top of a hill in Tuckborough stood an Elf. Her long hair fell to her ankles, and her grey-blue eyes were void of a pupil. Indeed, they were clouded over, and she could only see in shadows and faint lights.  
  
She was gazing in the direction of sobbing... for though she could not see that well, all her other senses were hightened. Finally gaining courage, she started to walk towards the sobbing, her white dress bellowing behind her, the golden hemming sparking in the flash of thunder that came every minute or two.  
  
Indeed, though it was raining, she was not wet at all. She was untouched by the weather, whether good or ill. Nor did her silver-grey shoes bend a single blade of grass.  
  
When she found the sorce of the sobbing, she found that her heart did something that it hadn't felt in a long time... sorrow.  
  
Crouching down next to the little hobbit child there, she wrapped her arms around him. He shivvered, and then looked right up at her... through her...  
  
"Who's there!" He called.  
  
"Just me..." she whispered. He almost jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Who said that!" he called again, his dark red, almost brown curls dancing in the air as he looked around frantically.  
  
"You can't see me..." she whispered. "No one can..."  
  
"Oh..." he settled down a little uneasily. "W-why are you here?"  
  
"Why were you crying?" She asked soothingly. She traced his curls, though he couldn't feel it.  
  
"Merry..." the hobbit bit his lip cutely. "Merry got hurt... and he said it was all my fault... he hates me..."  
  
"Who's Merry?" she asked soothingly. She hunched over him, and willed the rain not to touch him either. It complied, listening to the dark magic in her vains.  
  
"He's my cousin," the hobbit cheered up a little, smiling. "He's my bestest friend in the 'ole wide world!"  
  
She smiled at him, and closed her eyes...  
  
The hobbit couldn't of been older then six... He shouldn't of been crying...  
  
"And he hates me..." his tone was sad again, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," she said softly. "He was probably just not thinking straight..."  
  
"Pippin!!" The voice came from farther down the hill. "Pippin! Where are you!"  
  
"That's Merry!" The young hobbit said cheerily. She smiled at him.  
  
"I told you he wasn't mad..." she stood up, and made to go leave, but the hobbit started to blindly reach out for her, as if knowing she would go.  
  
"Please don't go?" he asked. She stopped.  
  
"You can't see me."  
  
"I know..." he shrugged. "But I wanna friend."  
  
"Al-alright..." she bit her tongue. "I'm Nimrodel..."  
  
"I'm Pippin," he smiled at her. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"You can't see me."  
  
Pippin laughed, and then ran down the hill to Merry... 


	2. A Little Blood to See a Friend isn't Muc...

Well... now that the prologue is done, and I have (hopefully) hooked you guys onto my story... I shall continue. Oh... and for those of you who don't know who Nimrodel is... well... read... The Fellowship of the Ring, book two, chapter 6 (Lothlorien), page 355 (in my book...)  
  
Pixie: do they care?  
  
Ami: one person thought they recognised the name  
  
Pixie: yeah well... ur idea was jus... screwed.  
  
Ami: i know =D oh, and this time, after awhile, dere'll be Pippin's POV too... oh, and does anyone know what color Merry's eyes are?  
  
-  
  
A Little Blood to See a Friend... isn't Much.  
  
-  
  
It had been a little less then five years since Nimrodel saw Pippin on the hill. She saw him three or four more times after that, and then she had left the Shire. She didn't want to burden the young hobbit, and soon enough, he had been going around talking about his 'new friend'.  
  
As she thought, everyone thought that she was some imaginary friend that he made up. So she left. He had probably forgotten her... which would of been a good thing for him.  
  
So here she stood... standing at the top of the hills... looking down at the Great Smials. Sighing, she sat down, and let her golden locks drift over her shoulder.  
  
Just a few inches below her shoulders, they turned as black as the midnight sky, and were streaked with deep reds. That had slowly happened as black magic started to consume her... control her...  
  
But now she was under control... there was only one thing left that had to be done before her hair and the mark on her shoulder were the only scars marking that she had ever been evil...  
  
But she dared not think of the destruction of the Ring. It would prove no good at all to hope for something that could never happened...  
  
She had felt the ring many times. It was in the hands of a hobbit in the Shire... the reason why she had first come there actually.  
  
She had spoken to him once. His name was Bilbo. He had put the ring on... Nimrodel had warned him to take it off, and to not wear it too often. Needless to say, he heeded the warning, if only slightly. He didn't wear it as much, and she never had chance to speak to him again.  
  
But here she was... looking down at the Great Smials...  
  
Then she heard voices far off, behind her. She turned her head, and saw Pippin, taller then he was before, and smilling, running away from Merry. They were both laughing, and running as fast as they could.  
  
Nimrodel stood up and stepped out of their way as they ran, and then followed them. Merry caught up to Pippin near some trees, and tackled the smaller hobbit. With an 'eep!' they both fell to thr ground, and Merry started tickling him, until Pippin was scream and laughing, and couldn't breathe.  
  
Nimrodel watched, leaning on a tree. Over the past year, she had learned to distinquish one shadow from another a little better then before, and though her sight was still has shadowy as ever, the picture was clearer.  
  
She smiled a little, and then heard Pippin's mother, Eglantine, calling them. They did not hear her. After another call, Eglantine came out, and called them again. They snapped up, sitting on the grass and smiled up at her.  
  
"Look at you two!" She yelled at them. "Grass stains and everything! I thought that you wanted to go to Cousin Frodo's Peregrin!"  
  
"I do Mum!" Pippin pouted cutely. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"And you," then she rounded to Merry. "I told you to make sure that he didn't get dirty before tea!"  
  
"I'm sorry Aunty Eglantine..." Merry bowed his head.  
  
"Don't worry..." Eglantine sighed. "Your only a Teenager, and Pippin is only a child... but you had both smarten up when your older!"  
  
"Yes Mum!" Pippin nodded.  
  
"Yes Aunty Eglantine," Merry nodded as well.  
  
"Good..." Eglantine sighed. "Well... go get cleaned up and then come down for Tea." With that, she went back inside. Pippin and Merry didn't move yet, instead, collasped onto the grass and looked up at the clouds.  
  
"Will I really have to smarten up?" Pippin asked cutely.  
  
"Yes Pip," Merry answered. "It's different being a teenager... I'm possitive that It'll be even worse when I'm a Tweenager..."  
  
"I don't wanna grow up," Pippin sat up again, and scowled.  
  
"Neither do I Pip," Merry laughed. "If I could have it my way, you and I could be young forever, always making mischief together."  
  
"Really Merry?" Pippin looked down at him.  
  
"Really really," Merry smiled, and sat up too. "Now... let's go back inside."  
  
"Alright," before Merry could stand up, Pippin leaned forwards, and kissed him on the cheek. "Race ya!" And then he was off like a shot.  
  
Nimrodel stayed behind, watching as Merry sat there, and slowly his hand went up to his cheek.  
  
"He's just a kid..." she heard him muttering to himself. "He doesn't know what he just did... he had no clue what he's doing at all..." And with that said, he stood up, and walked in at a much slower pace inside.  
  
Nimrodel followed closely, but headed to Pippin's room once she was inside. She first looked both ways, to make sure no one was there, and then knocked softly.  
  
"Just a minute!" A voice called within. The door opened to reveal Pippin, who looked confused as he looked down the hallway, and then smiled. "Nimrodel?"  
  
"Tis I," Nimrodel said soflty.  
  
"Come in!" he moved to the side. Nimrodel walked it, and stood in the corner. "It have been awhile since you last came!" He said as he closed the door. "I was begining to think that you had forgotten about me."  
  
"You have grown up so much yet so little in the past year," Nimrodel said with a smile. Pippin smiled too.  
  
"Yes," Pippin nodded. "But I have to be good... today is my birthday! And if I'm good, then Mum is going to let Merry take me to Cousin Frodo's house."  
  
"What a wonderful present..." Nimrodel whispered. "I fear I don't have a present for you."  
  
"That's alright," Pippin smiled. "But I have to get ready for the party! You must stay! A nice party it shall be. My sisters promised to dance with me."  
  
"I will stay," Nimrodel nodded, though he could not see. "But no one can see me."  
  
"Oh you always say that," Pippin said, as he fumbled through some clothes. "People can still HEAR you..."  
  
"Not if I don't want them too," Nimrodel said simply.  
  
Pippin didn't answer that.  
  
-  
  
Nimrodel stood in a corner of the room, watching everything. Her keen hearing could pick up every wood that she wished, but she wished not to hear anything. Then Pippin sat down beside her, knowing that she would be there.  
  
"I want Merry..." he said softly. "He's the only one around here that isn't boring... no offence 'Ro'." he used a nickname he had given her. Nimrodel smiled a little, and looked around the room. She found Merry dancing with young Melilot Brandybuck.  
  
"He's dancing," Nimrodel answered simply. "Would you like to go for a walk amung the stars?"  
  
"Sure," Pippin smiled, and then stood up. "Not like they's notice I'm gone. Not like this party was thrown for ME or anything..." Nimrodel sighed, and followed him. Once they were outside wondering the grasses, she spoke again.  
  
"I did not know it was in your custom to kiss another when parting," Pippin blushed a little.  
  
"You saw dat?" Pippin looked down, and Nimrodel smiled, knowing he was probably blushing.  
  
"Well?" Nimrodel continued to ask. Pippin looked away.  
  
"Um... well, er, you see... no...?" He refused to look at her. "Why is your voice like that?"  
  
Nimrodel blinked a few times. It took her a minute or two just to resgister the questions, let alone understand why he was suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"Like what?" She asked finally. Pippin jumped a little, not expecting her to answer.  
  
"All... well... shadowy and muffled and everything," Pippin shrugged a little, and finally looked up at her. Nimrodel stopped and stood where she was.  
  
'Shadowy?' She thought to herself. 'Muffled?' She looked down at him, and then tried to think about all the differences about her and him. 'He's a hobbit... I'm an elf... he's pure and innocent... I'm innocent, but I've been tainted...' Then a thought hit her. 'I'm faded... he's not...'  
  
"It's complecated," Nimrodel said at a length.  
  
"Well... tell me," Pippin said, sticking his chin up a little, looking up at her.  
  
"I'm... not completely part of your world..." she said slowly.  
  
"Okay... that is complecated..." Pippin blinked a few times. "How do I become part of your world?"  
  
"Wh-what?" Nimrodel stared at him.  
  
"How do I become part of your world," he said again. "It would be nice to hear you properly."  
  
Nimrodel thought of the ring.  
  
'It would be easy to manipulate hi- NO! That is NOT you thinking... that is the ring... I thought I gained control long ago...' she took a breathe.  
  
"I don't think it's wise-" She started.  
  
"Do you know a way?" he asked. Nimrodel bit her tongue, and forcing the ring out of her mind. One or two dark spells came to mind... mostly performed on those bleeding to death, but... maybe she could alter them a little?  
  
"Maybe..." she bit her tongue a little. "But... it's dangerous..."  
  
"Oh well," Pippin shrugged. "I don't care..." Nimrodel bit her lip harder, until she tasted blood. "Please? For my birthday?" Nimrodel sighed, and sat down silently.  
  
"It will hurt..." Pippin looked suddenly down, not knowing she had sat down.  
  
"So?" Nimrodel could imagine a puppy dog look she was probably recieving.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Nimrodel said simply.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Pippin pleaded, and plopped down as well. Nimrodel looked at the blades of grass...  
  
She could still taste blood.  
  
"Fine..." she sighed. "I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Pippin nodded, and Nimrodel stood up. She walked back silently to the Great Smials, and then went to the kitchen. She looked both ways down the hall way first, and then put her ear to the door, and closed her eyes to listen.  
  
No one was inside.  
  
Opening the door, she checked around quickly, before entering. Seeing there wasn't anyone there, she looked around the room quickly. She found some salt, a rag, and a sharp knife... she got the rag wet, and then left the kitchen.  
  
She had to stop and step behind the door when two hobbits walked in. She put the salt, rag and knife up her sleave, and looked at them.  
  
"I wonder where the birthday boy got to?" One of them asked.  
  
"Who cares?" the other said. "He'll turn up sooner or later... he's probably just doing another one of his pranks. He wouldn't miss his own party after all."  
  
Anything else that they said, Nimrodel didn't hear. She slipped out quietly, and started down the halls. Before, she hadn't seen a soul... now she was running into hobbits left and right. A few were drunk, and several couples seemed to be heading to back rooms... Nimrodel passed by them, being silent, though most of the time she was sure that they wouldn't notice if she banged pots and pans in their ears...  
  
Then she came across Merry...  
  
He was struggling a little, but it was hard to tell since he was kissing someone... that someone being Everard Took. Nimrodel was a little shocked, and stopped dead. A hobbit lad kissing another hobbit lad? Yes... she had HEARD of boys kissing other boys, but she had never seen it.  
  
Merry finally pushed Everard away, and glared at him.  
  
"For the millionth time, NO," Merry glared at him.  
  
"Come ON Merry!" Everard took a step towards him, and Merry stepped back, bumping into the wall. "You know it was an accident..." Merry glared at him more. Everard started leaning in for another kiss...  
  
Nimrodel knew how much Pippin respected Merry... Merry was, after all, Pippin's best friend. And Merry didn't like that situation. So, she closed her eyes, and muttered a few dark, evil words. A light mist appeared... but with the lighted halls, it was barely noticable, and set aside as being too drunk.  
  
"Merry!!" She called, throwing her voice slightly; it wasn't nessisary. Her words had been chosen carefully, and her voice sounded like Pippin's. She remembered when she had been tricked to immitate voices... she had thought it was a game... she didn't know people had died... "Merry! Where are you!"  
  
"Comming Pip!" Merry looked visibly relieved to have an excuse to leave. "Sorry Everard... I've got to go." With that, he ran down the hall to where he thought he heard Pippin. Nimrodel watched Everard for a moment, and saw him start to follow Merry slowly. Nimrodel paid them no mind, and started to head down another hall to where Pippin was waiting for her outside...  
  
Upon arriving, she sat down next to him, and chuckled a little at his huddled form, rubbing his arms. He snapped up at the slight sound, and then looked back down again, mumbling.  
  
"Hearing things again..."  
  
"Is that so?" She asked; he jumped, startled, and Nimrodel knew that his face was probably white.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" He snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry," Nimrodel smiled. "Now... are you sure you wish to do this?"  
  
"Yes," Pippin nodded.  
  
"Alright..." Nimrodel sighed. "Lay down, it will be easier for you." Pippin nodded, and laid down. "Now... where do you want your mark?"  
  
"M-mark?" he sounded a little afraid now.  
  
"Yes," Nimrodel nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her. "Your mark... where do you want it?"  
  
"Um..." Pippin bit his lip, but untucked and pulled up the front of his shirt, revealing his hip. "There I guess... no body will see it there."  
  
Nimrodel nodded, and made a circle of salt, upon which she placed the knife in. She then placed the rag on Pippin's forhead, incase he needed it. She made sure it covered his eyes, and then looked down at the knife.  
  
She leaned down over it, and started to whisper harsh, silent words in the black tongue, over and over again, slowly, ever so slowly, getting nearer...  
  
Finally, she got near enough that her lips just brushed over the tip steel of the blade... she paused her chanting for a moment, and let her tongue dart out, still droughted with her blood from earlier, and tainting the blade red. Then, sitting up, she continued to murmur the evil enchantment...  
  
She picked up the knife, and then poised it at Pippin's hip. Giving him no warning, she started to carve and iraticate design there. Pippin yelled out a little, but then clamped down on his own hand to stop himself. His breathing was ragid and uneven, and Nimrodel had to force herself to continue, reminding herself that he wanted this...  
  
The blade was slowly turning black and evil, and as it did so, the darkness flowed into the blood... she hoped that she could finish the design before too much had spilled.  
  
Controlling her breathing, she lifted the dagger for a moment, and then started to twist it on the skin, making little holes going around and around... There were many of them, and of different sizes.  
  
Once she was done them all, she went onto the last part, still ever chanting.  
  
Lying the blade flate against his skin, she pushed it down until itsliced through... then dragging it along, she removed the bit of skin that she had drawn on...  
  
The skin she immediately removed, and placed on the salt. She took more salt, and put it all over the wound, still muttering, this time something different...  
  
"Pippin!" Nimrodel froze... she was done now, so it didn't matter. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Merry, shocked. He was looking at Pippin, who wasn't looking back up. "Pippin!!" He ran up to Pippin, and Nimrodel had to move out of the way.  
  
Merry fell to his knees, and looked him over. More preciesly, the wound over. Grabbing the rag off of Pippin's eyes, he pressed it to the wound; Pippin flinched, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Merry?" he whispered, removing his hand from his mouth; it had reddish purple teeth marks on it.  
  
"Why did you do this Pippin?" He asked, still applying pressure to the wound.  
  
"I didn't do it," Pippin answered. "I asked Nimrodel to... I just wanted to hear her properly for my birthday."  
  
"You still on about Nimrodel!" Merry glared at him a little. "She's imaginary Pippin! She's not real!"  
  
"Real or not..." Pippin yawned a little, and even curled into Merry's touch; this amused Nimrodel slightly: he was in pain, yet he showed affection. "At least she cares..."  
  
Then he drifted off to sleep...  
  
"I care Pip..." Nimrodel heard Merry whisper. "More then you'll ever know..."  
  
Then he picked up Pippin, and started to carry him back to his room... Nimrodel quickly said a burning spell for the skin, and followed.  
  
-  
  
Pippin awoke the next morning to burning light and sheering pain. He bit his lip, and rolled over onto his pillow, and cried out into it, until the pain resided. Then he pushed himself up onto his hands. He watched the sweat dripping off of his dark auburn curls onto the sheet, until the moisture was heavy enough to fall. Then he whipped it back.  
  
"I was having the nicest dream too..." he muttered, and sat up right.  
  
"About what?" He jumped a little; not because of the voice. He had heard the voice many times, and knew it was Nimrodel. He jumped because it was so much clearer now... Looking up, he saw a maiden on the end of his bed, sitting there, looking at him.  
  
"Nimrodel?" he blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled at him. "You know... you look much better in color then you do in shadow."  
  
"Does this mean I'm part of your world now?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Maybe," Nimrodel said with a little smile. "But then you can't live with Merry." Pippin paled; life without Merry?  
  
Then Nimrodel laughed.  
  
"What's so funny!" Pippin asked her.  
  
"Your expression," she smiled at him warmly. "Did you think that I was serious? No... you are not a part of my world, not enough of the magic went into you. But you can see into my world at will... I can teach you to see it at will in time."  
  
"What else might I see?" he asked.  
  
"Well..." Nimrodel's expression went sober. "For the moment, your vision might change suddenly from color to deep shadows and faint lights. Don't be alarmed if that happens... and expecially don't let people know. You'll get used to it. Until you learn how to see at will, you'll see the shadows a lot."  
  
"Is that all?" Pippin asked, blinking.  
  
"No..." Nimrodel said slowly. "But... its not likely that you'll see anything else other then me and shadows."  
  
"Alright..." Pippin smiled a little. Then the door opened. Nimrodel put a finger to her lips, stood up and walked over to the shadows. Pippin looked to the door to see Merry... he was in a mixture of colors and shadows, but he could still see his stunning blue eyes as beautiful as ever...  
  
"Peregrin," he said in a serious tone, and the smile disappeared from Pippin's lips. "What were you thinking!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Pippin asked innocently. The ammount of colors and shadows changed constantly, until Merry was completely shadows... except for his eyes.  
  
"You cut yourself!" Merry said in a hushed tone, as if someone might be listening; he was quiet right, but he didn't know that.  
  
"I told you I didn't," Pippin said simply.  
  
"Stop it with the stupid fairy tale!" Merry demanded. "Nimrodel is NOT real! Now... WHY did you do it?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me," Pippin looked away from him.  
  
"Pip... look at me..." Merry said in a softer voice, sitting down on the bed and raising his head to look at him. "Please tell me?"  
  
"I told you the reason," Pippin said. "And it's not like I was trying to kill myself... I completely trusted Nimrodel."  
  
"And who is Nimrodel?" Merry asked a little harshly. "Does she where a black cape and go around trying to pursue people into dying willingly? What about ME? Don't cha trust me?"  
  
"I trust you Merry," Pippin said. "And Nimrodel wears white. She doesn't pursue people to die willingly."  
  
"I give up..." Merry sighed. "Just promise you won't do something so foolish again, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Pippin smiled. "I promise."  
  
"Good..." Merry ran his hand through his bangs. "You gave me quiet a scare, you know that?" Pippin shook his head. Merry smiled a little, and ruffled his hair, and then placed a kiss on his brow. "Get some rest... I told you mother and everyone else that you snuck into the wine cellar..." Pippin groaned a little, and knew he was going to get a lecture, but let himself fall backwards. Merry smiled at him fondly, and left.  
  
When Pippin opened his eyes again to find Nimrodel, she was gone. 


	3. Three

Well ello!

Pixie: i don't think people are even reading at the moment...

Ami: understandable. I haven't posted in... forever.

Pixie: well then, post!

Ami: alright alright... if any of my old readers are reading this, yay!! if not... oh well. Oh, and for any of my old readers who may (or may not) have read over my reviews, you may remember mirielle... now mirielle, I appaude your efforts on telling me what to do, but I assure you that I know very well who Nimrodel is. Infact, who she is is a very key factor in the story, so she stays. The fact that she's a wraith is also a key factor. Maybe if the story still interests you, you'll continue reading and find out -why-. and yes, I'm aware I'm probably messing with the plot entirely, but it's an idea that has not left my mind, hasn't been able to leave, even after my muses left me for awhile...

Pixie: i never left!

Ami: sorry... anyways, enjoy!

Three

Three years. It had been another Three years, this time since Pippin had even seen Nimrodel. He had been upset with her for the longest time; she had promised to teach him to see past the shadows at will. For the longest time he could see nothing but depressing greys and blacks, and maybe on a good day would see everything in colour, but besides that, only shadow. That had lasted for the better part of two years. Just recently had he mastered seeing the shadows by will.

Seeing the shadows helped though. He could see better in the night then anyone else, which was cool, expecially when his cousins asked him to go and play hide and seek in the dark. Merry though... Merry had been more distant, not visiting as much. He had said it was because of all his responsibilities now, that he had to stay home and take care of things, that he had to grow up.

Sitting under a tree, he kept his eyes shut as he concentraited. Every once in awhile the shadows came back, even if he didn't want them to... right now was one of those times. He opened his eyes again, but there was still a grey sheen to everything.

"Damn it!" he groaned as he looked to the package in his lap; It was wrapped nicely with Merry's name written on it. "How am I going to keep a straight face at the party if I can't even see straight?"

"Very carefully," he jumped slightly before looking up. Standing just a few feet away was the fuzzy image of an elven maiden, her hair black and red below her shoulders.

"Nimrodel?" his voice was breathless as he rubbed at his eyes and stood up. She came into focus, everything else darkening. "Is that you?" The maiden smiled, her features bright.

"Yes," she stepped forwards. "You've grown."

"It's been three years," he stood up, trying to stay mad at her, but his smile gave him away. "And where have you been?"

"I was called," Nimrodel said sadly. "I had to leave... but enough of that, where are you off to?"

"Merry's party," Pippin smiled sheepishly, looking back at the package now in his hands. "His mom is throwing him a party... something about courtier's. Now that he's 18, his Ma thinks that he should have them."

"Lovely," she smiled. Pippin started walking again, jumping onto the dirt trail. Nimrodel followed, her white robes never seeming to be touched by the slightest bit of dust. "Are you going to be one of them?" He blinked up at her.

"What is a courtier?" Nimrodel paused for a moment, before she continued following him.

"You'll see when you get to the party," she murmured. "But for now, speak not to me... people are coming. Clear you mind and-"

"Concentrait not on shadows but on clear sun shiny days," Pippin ended. "I found it out the hard way, don't worry..."

"Don't worry about what?" Pippin jumped, turning around again. Emerald eyes met stormy blue as he gazed upon his cousin.

"Frodo!" laughing, Pippin ran up to his cousin, hugging him tightly.

"Woah, woah woah!" Frodo laughed as well, hugging the energetic young hobbit back. "Now... what don't I need to worry about?"

"Just talking to myself," Pippin smiled up at him, pulling back a bit. "Frodo... what are courtiers?"

"Courtiers?" Frodo blinked as he started walking again. Pippin caught sight of Nimrodel's white dress just off the path, on the other side of the bushes, but ignored it. "Why would you want to know what courtiers are?"

"This party is for Merry to find a courtier," Pippin explained. "And Nimrodel said-"

"Nimrodel?" Frodo stopped him. "I thought you had gotten over that fairy tale."

"She's real," Pippin glared. "It's not my fault she's been away... but she came back! She asked if I was going to be a courtier."

"Your too young Pip," Frodo smiled sadly. "And besides that... I don't think that you would be the type of courtier that Merry's parents would like."

"What type of courtier would they like?" Pippin's face cocked to the side innocently, wide eyes asking a million questions he couldn't answer.

"Maybe a cute young lass," the blue eyed hobbit shrugged, taking Pippin by his elbow and pulling him along the path once again. "But let us hurry... we don't want to be late."

* * *

Merry sat at the bay window in the den of Brandy Hall. Well... the third biggest of the dens. If he squinted his eyes into teeny slits, he could catch the tiny trees in the horizon that marked where the river was... but he wasn't looking for the river. No, he was looking for someone else entirely...

"Merry," he jumped at the voice, whipping around so quickly he thought he heard his neck crack. Leaning against the door frame was the very last person he wanted to see... Everard Took. "There you are... I had wondered where you had gotten to."

"What do you want?" Merry said sourly, turning back to the window. There was a long silence, and with the hairs prickling on the back of his neck Merry fought the urge to turn around.

"You," Everard finally said. His voice was on the back of Merry's neck, making him jump again. Butterfly kisses were dashed across his shoulders and in his hair, and Merry was forced to make a tough decision: push him away or moan.

"Stop it Ev'," he said, if a little breathelessly, turning to push the young hobbit away. It proved to be a wrong move, for Everard easily pinned him up against the window, the harshness of his grip a sharp contrast from his gentle kisses, now making their way across his collor bone. "I said stop!"

"Your parents only want you to make heirs," Everard murmured, ignored him. "But I've heard tale of those who choose another lad as a mate, and have a mistress on the side..."

"N-mm!" Merry was silence when Everard pressed their lips together, a warm tongue invading his mouth. He struggled to push Everard away, but it was of no use... Everard was stronger.

"Merry!" Someone walked into the den, but Merry never saw who. "Oh! So sorry... excuse me!" the distraction proved sufficient enough, as Merry was able to push Everard away, if only a little. He looked over the stronger lad's shoulder, only to see a blushing young lass looking away from him. It was young Melilot.

"Melilot," he pushed Everard farther away, but he pushed on, subjecting to kiss a trail down his neck... "What is it?"

"The last of the guests have been spotted down the trail, not ten minutes ago," she said, not looking up. "They should be crossing the river by now."

"Pippin is here?" Merry's voice was truly breathless now, as he squirmed out from Everard's grasp. He didn't know how he did it, but he did, and within moments he was running out of the den.

* * *

"How much longer?" Nimrodel smiled as she watched Pippin pace the little raft, stopping only to ask Frodo the same question over and over again... 'how much longer?'.

"I don't know," Frodo laughed. He looked to where Nimrodel was standing, shook his head, then looked back to Pippin, as he had been doing for the majority of the ride. "Stop pacing Pip! Your giving me a headache!"

"Sorry," Pippin stopped for a few moments, figetting with his shirt, before he started pacing again.

"Pip!" Frodo's laughter grew, and Nimrodel couldn't stop a giggle. Frodo looked to where she was again, but the raft hitting the bank brought him back to reality. "We're here Pip. Pippin?" The child had already darted off of the raft and was running full throttle towards Brandy Hall. Frodo shook his head in amusement and stepped off the raft. He looked once more to where Nimrodel was standing, and nervously she looked back. "Who's there..?" Nimrodel gripped her skirts in panic, barely daring to breathe. For what seemed like the millionth time he shook his head, turning to walk down the pathe. "Just imagining things..."

Nimrodel breathed again, stepping off of the raft as well. She would have to be more careful...

* * *

_'Pippin's here...' _a goofy smile was spread across Merry's face as he raced his way through the maze-like halls of his home. _'Pippin's finally here... Pippin...'_

"Merry!" he danced around his mother as he came across her in the hall. "Why are you going so quickly? Slow down!"

"Pippin's here!" Merry started to run again, but Esmeralda grabbed his arm.

"Merry darling," she smiled at her son. "I know you fancy that nephew of mine-"

"Ma!" Merry blushed, his pale cheeks turning red. Esmeralda smiled.

"But that brother of mine, Paladin, was never one for two lads being together," Esmeralda finished. "Now... I repest you... unusual tastes-"

"Mom!" if possible, Merry's cheeks turned even redder. "Stop that! Pippin is just a friend!"

"I have seen how you are with Everard," Esmeralda continued. "Now... you know how your father is, so just make sure that-"

"I've got to get going mom," Merry said, backing down the hall. "Pippin will be here soon... and don't worry! I'll choose a nice young lass as a courtier."

"Don't have your heart set on that Meriadoc!" Esmeralda laughed, but her son was already around the corner. Down past three corridors, a left at the next hall, and straight on til he was out the south doors. Running as fast as he could, he made it around to the main trail in a few minutes... and to the sight of Pippin in the distance.

* * *

_'Merry's here!' _Pippin could of danced if he weren't running... he could just see the top of Brandy Hall over the hill. _'I'll get to see Merry soon!'_

"Pippin!" Merry's voice danced down to him from up the trail, and he started to run faster.

"Merry!" Pippin laughed as he caught sight of Merry's golden locks. _'It's not a mirage... it's actually him! It's Merry!' _The duo ran to each other, only to be enveloped to a crushing hug that sent them flying to the ground. "Merry..." Pippin gasped for air. "Can't... breathe..."

"Sorry Pip," Merry rolled over onto his side, bringing Pip onto his stomach. "You've gotten bigger."

"So I've heard," he smiled and hugged Merry again, cuddling up into his chest. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Pip," Merry smiled. "More then you'll know..."


	4. Of Parties and Courtiers

And another chapter! oh... sorry for the sorta time jump... i needed it or muses wouldn't come back. I swear, back to original plot now! slightly modified, but back!

Pixie: sure... and we're going to believe you?

Ami: well, they didn't know the plot in the first place, so yeah. P

Of Parties and Courtiers

Pippin once again sat in the corner of the party, watching the people dance. Once again, there was no reason for him to be there...

"Why am I here again?" he murmured.

"Because you wanted to see Merry," Nimrodel whispered back to him, folding herself deeper into the shadows. "He is your best friend after all."

"Best friends are always around," Pippin countered. "I've seen just slightly more of him then I have of you in the last three years..."

"But I did leave a reminder," Nimrodel touched his shoulder. "I am truly sorry for leaving..."

"It's alright 'Ro'," Pippin smiled up at her. "I forgave you almost instintally..."

"Insitntly?" she giggled and ruffled his hair slightly. Pippin looked back out to the dancers, finding Merry dancing with one of his sisters that had been there for the past week. "What do you think of, young hobbit?"

"That I want to go play hide and seek with Merry," he sighed. "Show him how much better I am at it."

"Maybe another night..." Nimrodel took a step out of the shadows, side-stepping out of the way of the dancers. "But it is rather stuffy in here... I shall be outside if you need me."

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Pippin muttered. "I just want another sip of ale or so." Nimrodel nodded, noticing the package gripped tightly in his lap. She made no commit on it as she left. He fidgetting in his chair as a new song started, and soon enough someone had taken Nimrodel's place...

"Why aren't you dancing Pip?" Pippin looked up to see Frodo standing over him with kind eyes. "You look so lonely over here."

"No one to dance with," Pippin answered sullunly.

"I'll dance with you," Frodo laughed as Pippin blushed.

"But-"

"Trust me... Esmeralda Took nor anyone else in the room will mind," Frodo pulled Pippin to a stand. "Besides maybe Saradoc, but Aunt Esmeralda has but a silence on his tongue. Come now... dance and be merry young lad!" Frodo took his younger cousin to the dance floor, easily falling in step with the music. Pippin found it more difficult... every time he looked up Merry seemed to be closer...

"Frodo," Pippin glanced at the package still in his hand, now also being held by one Frodo Baggins. "What are we-"

"You dance well Pip!" Merry called over to him. He looked up, realising that him and Frodo were dancing almost side by side with Merry and Pearl.

"How 'bout a change in partners?" Frodo called over to him. Pippin's blue flamed to the very tips of his ears. A dance? With Merry? Before he could even speak he was pushed into Merry's arms, and Frodo was dancing away with Pearl...

"Merry," Pippin said pleasantly, a smile plastering itself to his face.

"Pip," Merry grinned back. "I saw you in the corner the entire time... why weren't you out dancing? If your sisters said no, you know me and Frodo would dance with you."

"Yeah," Pippin's blush started to reside as he finally relaxed to the moved of the dance. A question came to mind... "Merry, what's a courtier?"

"A courtier?" Merry laughed. "Why did you want to know?"

"Nimrodel wouldn't tell me," he explained. Merry paled slightly.

"Nimrodel?" he muttered. "Pippin, please tell me that you didn't... that you aren't..."

"Aren't going to what?" Pippin blinked innocently.

"Aren't going to do something as stupid as you did last time," Merry glared at him slightly, his voice stern. Pippin looked away.

"You mean when Nimrodel-"

"Nimrodel isn't real!" Merry's voice was a little too loud, causing several people to stare. He took a few deep breathes, and pulled Pippin closer to him as he backed up , leaving the stares behind. Pippin pulled away from him, glaring.

"At least tell me what a courtier is," Pippin said back to him. "And leave Nimrodel out of this."

"A courtier," Merry sighed, trying to get Pippin to dance again. He didn't comply. "Is someone who wants to spend their life with you... and if choosen, they will."

"Then I guess Nimrodel was wrong," Pippin said, stepping away from Merry. He pushed the package into his chest. "Because at the moment, I don't want to spend any time with you."

Turning around, he left.

* * *

Nimrodel sat bathed in star light when he came... who was he exactly? His name laid forgotten at the tip of her tongue, not that she wanted to remember it. He snuck up behind her, but she knew he was there... she could _feel_ his presense in her blood.

"What do you want?" she mumbled to him. His hand ghosted over top of her shoulder. She flinched away and looked up at him. A mortal man cloaked in white, wearing a crown of silver.

"We call," he whispered. "We call, love, we call... it calls, he calls, war calls... come with me and prepare to fight."

"Leave," she glared at him. His grey eyes bored deeply in her soul, but he left, like mist drifting away on the wind, or sand losts in the tide...

"'Ro'?" she turned to look at Pippin, walking towards her. His green eyes shone dimly in the night, tears damping his lashes.

"What is wrong dear one?" Nimrodel asked, sitting soundlessly as he approached her. "What happened."

"Merry doesn't trust me," the tears started to fall freely... and with him cried the heavens, just as the day he had first met her. Nimrodel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, willing the rain not to touch him. "He doesn't believe that you're real... he thinks that I wanted to kill myself three years ago..."

"And that you want to again, now?" Pippin nodded. "Come now... let us travel back to your home, alright?" another nod, and he stood up. Nimrodel walked closely behind him, pushing him along the dirt trails. She noticed how he was coming much clearer... too clear. His feet barely made a mark on the ground. "Cheer up Pippin, the rain will end."

"I told Merry I didn't want to see him," he was holding back sobs; she rubbed his shoulder. "And I don't... I don't want to see someone who would blindly insult one of my own friends. I don't want to be his courtier..."

"You don't-"

"Want to spend my life with him?" Pippin asked. "Yes, I do... he's my best friend, of course I do. But how can I be with someone who thinks that I would try to kill myself?"

"I don't know," Nimrodel smiled. "People do the strangest things for the one they love..." she sighed, remembering the mortal man dressed in white.

"Love's icky..." Pippin scowled. "Pearl and Pimpernel are always reading sappy love books... I read one of them once and I wouldn't want to do THAT with any girl..."

"What do you feel for Merry?" the raft was just a little way's ahead. Pippin shrugged.

"Content, I guess..."

"Nothing else?" Nimrodel prodded. He shrugged again.

"I like being around him," he said truthfully. "He makes me happy, and its nice being happy... but he also makes me sad sometimes... like right now. I just want to go back to when we were younger and we would play tag and hide and seek all the time... it was fun."

"It made you happy," Nimrodel whispered. Pippin nodded. "The Great Smials are a long way off, and so is Hobbiton."

"It doesn't matter," Pippin shrugged. "My sisters won't care if I leave Buckland with them or not... as long as they pick me up on the road."

"Right," Nimrodel nodded, calling to them a light fog... she heard running behind them. "Come now... onto the raft. I will push us off." Pippin stepped onto the raft, sitting down cross legged with his back to Buckland. Nimrodel pushed them away from the shore, stepping onto the raft as well...

"Pippin!" a voice called out; Nimrodel looked into the fog to see the form of Meriadoc running to the river... "Pippin! Where are you!"

Pippin didn't answer that.

* * *

_Damn it Merry! _He scolded himself. _You really blew it this time... he'll hate your guts now! _He saw someone get onto the ferry, and the little raft started to move.

"Pippin! Pippin where are you!" Merry called out helplessly. "Pippin! Please, come back! Please!" He reached the edge of the river, and looked out at the ferry... Pippin was on it. It had to be Pippin... no one had the same head of auburn curls, at least, no one that he knew of. "Pippin! Pippin, I'm sorry! Please!" But Pippin wasn't listening, and soon enough, he was lost in the fog...

Merry looked down at the package in his hands. Shaky hands slowly untied the gold ribbon and ripped appart the green paper, only to see a strange contraption of buttons and stitches. He flattened it out in his hands, only to realise that it was a hankerchief, and that the buttons, tiny and gold, messily spelt out his name... and in the bottom corner 'From Pip'.

_Pippin... _Merry bit his lip. _My Pip, where are you going?_

* * *

At the top of the hill, one Everard took looked down at the form of Meriadoc Brandybuck. How was he to claim his prize, if his prize wanted to claim another? How was he to take over Brandyhall if he didn't marry Merry!

"Your mine, love," Everard cooed on the wind. "You just don't know it yet."


End file.
